


From time

by Laylu



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylu/pseuds/Laylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommys pov season 3 episode 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	From time

I sit in the comfy chair across from the bed. So many thoughts rush through my mind of past and present mistakes. Turmoil is sadly a constant in my life, I thrive on it. I start to think about him sabini. What are the consequences of my resurrection. I have watched my back closely these last two weeks. Sadly second guessing everyone's intentions including my family. Since the derby money has increased ten fold, business is booming, family is prospering . What more could a man ask for. Then I remember, as I look over at the sleeping figure in my bed . The one person that could make or break a man like me. The one person who could make me forget that there is a price for my head out right now. I stand up and make my way over to the bed. "Hey" I whisper in her ear. As lay a kiss right below her jaw line. "Hey" I whisper one more time. "Hi" sleepy eyes meet mine. "I love you". "I love you tommy". I look deep in her eyes as she says those words. Because gods knows what I'm about to ask is going to test those feelings. "Marry me".......... "What"? " marry you, tommy you know I want to but if we are only getting married because of this baby than my answer is no". " Grace it's you, it's always been you even when we were apart, all I could fucking think about is you. I'm sorry that I lied to you about May. I won't sit here and say that I didn't like her because I did, but in the back of my mind I always knew what it was with her and I". "What, was it tommy"? " loneliness, we were just filling each other's empty voids". " You found me" , and I found you" she smiles . "And together will take care of each other because that's what we do you and me love forever till death do us part". " your the mother of my child ,the only woman I would take 20 bullets to the head for, the only woman who could put a smile on my face". "So I'm asking you to make me the fucking happiest man in the world and say yes". " Mrs. Shelby" grace says with confidence. " what"? " I'm just making sure I say it right next time that sleeze ball at the garrison ask me who I am. " is that a yes"? Her smile widens dimples and all showing. " yes, yes yes". After our 20 mins of blissful lovemaking grace makes a point I was oblivious to. " how are you going to tell Polly "?


End file.
